


Serendipity?

by aine_13



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sugar Daddy, matureish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aine_13/pseuds/aine_13
Summary: I am the worst soEunwoo was convinced this was one of the worst choices of his life, but decided to go through with it anyways. being a sugar baby will be more fun that he thought it would be.





	Serendipity?

"I can't believe I'm really doing this." Dongmin whispered as he looked over his phone, that currently had a sugar daddy/baby website on it. It wasn't his idea to do this, but he got curious as his best friend had told him about it. Of course, Myungjun didn't think Dongming would actually do it. 

"You are already done with your information just click done before I smack you" Myungjun said, feeling giddy for his friend. Dongmin sighed one last time before clicking the button and stared at his phone like it was giving him pain. Myungjun sighed and took his phone, scrolling around the suggestions.

"I can't believe this, what have I done in my life to even think about doing this." Dongmin covered his eyes after seeing a couple of suggestions with old men with overly cheesy lines. No offense but he would not take them as his sugar daddy even if they gave him a real life minion. 

"Well lets see, yesterday you did not leave the house and spent the whole day watching cheesy dramas while eating nothing but junk food. You only got up twice to go to the restroom and to get tissues after crying for a good two hours." Myungjun said in a monotone voice while scrolling down. "ooh! I think this guy is not too shabby, look" Myungjun handed over the phone back to Dongmin with a cheeky smile.

Dongmin scowled lightly at his friend and looked into the screen. What he saw, surprisingly, was a very good looking man with a cat like face, and very strong body. So far so good, Dongmin thought. He scrolled down to his information lightly and looked back at his friend. "Hyung I can't do this, he is very much my type but I don't think this will be good for me, you know? I feel like I'm gonna mess up and I will embarrass myself and--

"Oh shush you, you're beautiful and perfectly great at everything a grandma would be at, but youthful and charming! I would marry you if it wasn't for my dearest Jin-Jin~" Myungjun booped Dongmin's nose before taking the phone again and proceeded to text the guy. Dongmin whined and tried to take the phone but was stopped when he heard a new message come through. Myungjun himself was surprised to see the same man text Dongmin with a flirty message. 

MoonBin1  
Hey there beautiful~ 

Both boys stared at the screen for a few seconds before screeching, Dongmin took his phone back and with trembling hands responded back. He waited for a few seconds before screeching once again, throwing his phone at Myungjun. "I can't do this its too embarrassing!!" and just when he was about to rant once more he heard the elder squeak at the feeling of the phone vibrating. He looked at the screen once more before grinning and texting rapidly and handed the phone back to Dongmin before doing a mad dash to the door. "You'll thank me later!~" 

Dongmin sighed before grabbing his phone, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked up the phone slowly before putting it next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Wow, even your voice is beautiful, Eunwoo"

"W-Wait who is this??" Dongmin choked slightly at the sudden compliment, along with the sultry voice that had spoken said compliment.

"This is Moon Bin dear" there was amusement in the voice and Dongmin flushed deeply.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I've never done this before and I-I'm a bit nervous since you are you but. Oh God" Dongmin curled into a ball of embarrassment as he heard the other laugh. He knew he would embarrass himself sooner or later.

"Don't worry dear, but I would like to know if we could meet? I'm quite interested in you." Bin said with a voice that was hard to deny and so he didn't miss his chance.  
~~~~~

"So you're telling me that after embarrassing yourself in a phone call he invited you to a fancy five star restaurant and told you to "dress pretty"? Wow Dongmin I think this guy is the one" Myungjun said amused while laying down in Dongmin's bed, while Dongmin was basically throwing all of his clothes to the floor frantically. 

"Yes, now help me choose an outfit. What does dressing pretty even mean?!" Dongmin whined looking through the pile of clothes, disrupted by his friend snorting.

"Dongmin, even if you put a trashbag on you would look pretty but..here" Myungjun shot up from the bed and left the room, coming back with nothing but black clothing. He placed it in Donmin's hands and bent over to grab one of Dongmin's black pants. "Okay here, put these clothes on and I'll be your audience." Dongmin gave him a questioning glance but still headed to change.

"Where did you even get these clothes from?" Dongmin said entering the room with a black silk shirt that had a deep v-neck, black tight pants that hugged his hips and ass with a black thin choker with gold details. "I feel so exposed Hyung, I think its better if I put something else" 

"Well the shirt is one that Jinwoo bought for me and the choker is one of my old ones but.. Dongmin you look hotter than the sun, I think this is perfect" Myunjun said gleaming with excitement, and making the younger sit down so he can work on his makeup and hair. "If you even dare try to take off these clothes I will ban you from the house for a whole year."

 

After all the chaos that Myungjun is in getting his makeup done, Dongmin looked at the mirror and was speechless. Was this really him? He turned and checked himself out before hugging Myungjun. "I'm nervous but I will not put your help to waste, thanks hyung. I have to go in a few." Dongmin smiled as Myungjun chuckled and patted Dongmin's back. 

"Go and charm him honey, but if he tries anything funny you tell me and I'll beat him up, okay?" The elder said with a complete serious face. Dongmin nodded and headed to the door where his ride was.

 

Arriving to the restaurant, He felt himself getting more and more nervous, and it must have clearly shown since the driver asked him if he was alright and even told him that he was going to do well. He smiled at the driver and got out of the car, heading towards the entrance. Dongmin is not necessarily poor, but he could never dream to even enter this kind of place with is own money. Everything was extremely fancy and he felt his stomach drop when he saw the restaurant was completely empty. A waiter guided him to a table where Bin was sitting down in, even more handsome in real life than in the pictures. Dongmin smiled and Bin returned it while getting up and helped him to sit down. 

Once seated, Dongmin took the whole place in, looking back at Bin when he heard him chuckle. He smiled sheepishly and Bin was the first to speak.

"You look even prettier than in those pictures, they really don't do any justice." Bin said, eyeing Dongmin from head to toe. "You sure do know how to dress up" 

Dongmin flushed heavily and fiddled with his shirt, "Thank you, but really I should say that about you too.. You look much more handsome." Dongmin said sheepishly, taking a sip of the champagne that was on the table to hide his embarrassment. He really needed to get his shit together. They chatted for a few minutes, talking and asking questions to each other. 

"So, I know that this is kind of fast but, if you would like we could talk over the conditions to make it official?" Bin said, with some of his composure slipping.

Dongmin nodded, flashing a smile. "Its okay, I would like to keep seeing you." 

"Okay well all I would require from you is company like this night, to take you places, and well hopefully we could..have a more intimate relationship?" Bin said carefully, looking over Dongmin's features with his cat like eyes. 

"I'm okay with all of that, I just have to say that I am quite needy at times, would you be okay with that?" Dongmin said with a sudden surge of confidence.

Bin smiled and the cat like features went to one like a dog, cute, Dongmin thought. "More than okay baby" with that, Bin took out a box and opened it, showing a thin silver bracelet with delicate features. "I will take very good care of you." Bin finished, taking the bracelet and putting it on Dongmin's wrist, giving his hand a kiss. Something bloomed in Dongmin's stomach and he flushed heavily, he stood up quietly and smiled at the confused look Bin gave him. Dongmin pushed Bin's chair lightly and he sat on Bin's lap, shocking him and even himself.

Dongmin placed his arms and Bin's shoulders and ghosted his lips over Bin's, feeling Bin's arms go around his waist and his light breaths. He smirked before pecking the younger's lips and giving a teasing rotation of his hips, pleased with the grunts that came from Bin. "I will look forward to it, daddy~" Dongmin smiled sweetly before standing up and heading to the door, leaving Bin stunned. The second he left the restaurant, he screeched and held his face in embarrassment. Dongmin never thought he would be able to do it, but now that he has shown what he is capable of, his confidence is through the roof and he feels like a badass. He smiled to himself and headed to the car that was still waiting for him. When he got inside, his phone rang and saw a message from Bin himself.

Binnie  
I enjoyed your company, you've surprised me. Not the angel I thought you were baby~

Dongmin felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the texts. This turned out much better than he had imagined.


End file.
